This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automobile trunk lids are normally manually opened with the assistance of a mechanism including opposed trunk arms that are connected between the trunk lid and panel or structure of the vehicle body. Trunk lids may have their motion assisted to reduce the lifting force required by the operator and/or may contact rubber or resilient material bumpers at the end of arm travel to stop trunk lid travel. At present, if a vehicle trunk lid is opened too quickly, and particularly when newer design reduced resistance trunk lid mechanisms are used, the lid will rebound or bounce off away from the rubber stops used to absorb and dampen this travel, and can either block access to the trunk, requiring a second opening action, or strike the operator.